Broken Angel
by LucyLeitch
Summary: A boy finds his world torn upside down when a girl who fell from the sky shows up in his house.


Chapter 1: The Stars

"Lee Get Out here!" Mr. Winchester called.

"Coming!" I yelled as he ran from the janitors to the main lobby,"what can I get ya chief?" I asked saluting Mr. Winchester.

"Mrs. Kline needs you to carry he bags to room eight and then room twenty-three needs fresh towels." Mr. Winchester finished. I grabbed Mrs. Kline's bags and told her to come this way. "So what brings you to Hell this time?" I asked.

"Oh, well business has been real busy and I have a meeting over at city hall about the sidewalks and hopefully get Peach Street fixed." She said, her blue eyes glowed as she thought deeply about what she said. I've known Mrs. Kline since I was three, she as always nice to me. I dropped the bags off in her room and said my good byes and headed out to room twenty-three and got them their fresh towel and headed down to the lobby to see if anyone else needed my assistance. "Hey Lee," Mr. Winchester said, "your shifts over, you can go home." I looked at my watch, it was only six and I did not get out till eight or nine if it was busy. "But it's only six." I argued.

"Ya but I thought you've been working hard and since it's your birthday, I guess it wouldn't heart to let you out early." He Mumbled.

"Thanks." I said and walked over to the lockers and grabbed my backpack and walked out of Westminster hotel and down Birdanged rd. towards my home. I wasn't to happy that I got the rest of the day off, it was a very nice gesture and all but I really hate going home because it so quiet now that my parents are gone. They left about three years ago when I was thirteen. They decided that they didn't need to be held down by any child and did not want to take care of me, so they dumped me off at a Max Winchester's and asked him to take care of me and of coarse Max being the buff but kind man he is took me into his house and let me live with him, but after a year there I decided that I was to much of a burden on him because he has the hotel and a family of his own to take care of. So he set me up a job at the hotel and with the money he gave me I have been living in an apartment by the school for the past two years. It's pretty cool that I have all this freedom but with out my job I really have no life besides my best friends Riley and Jen. I've known Riley since preschool and Jen since second grade. We used to hang out at my house all the time but then they started dating and spend all their time together. Now don't get me wrong I'm happy for them, I really am, but the kissing of my best friends right in front of me kind weird's me out and makes me feel like a third wheel.

I arrived at my place said hello to Felix, the neighborhood cat and walked into the house. I walked over to the patio looked up into the stars. Ever since I was a little boy I was fascinated with star and the giant universe outside of our own. I went into the kitchen and ordered my self a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and a coke. I grabbed my telescope and headed out for a night under the stars. After my pizza arrived I gobbled down five pieces and headed to the roof to get a better look at the sky. As I was gazing at the big dipper I saw a streak of light illuminate the sky and I saw the same light spin around and head back the way it came. I rubbed my eye making sure I was not insane but I wasn't I was sure what I was seeing was real. I looked up at the sky again watching the light go around and around in circles above my apartment. And then suddenly the light just stopped right in the middle of a turn. I gazed at it wondering what was going on, the light did one final turn and went straight down. I was mesmerized by this thing until I realized the light was headed straight for me. I tried to run and get out of the way of the incoming light but as I turned I heard a giant boom and then I was off my feet and on the ground.

Chapter 2: Angel

I woke up looking at the stars. How pretty I thought. The stars always caught me off guard. I don't know why but I felt a special connection with them, something that I can't explain. I did not notice the pain in my back till is sat up and everything came back to me, the stars, the crash, falling off the roof, but were did the light go? No. light can't just fly around it had to have been a meteor. I got of the grown feeling more strain on my back. When I get inside I need to take some pain killers. I walked over to my back porch to turn the light on. I flicked on the light and noticed my back door was open. Did I leave it open? No. I came from the window upstairs. Did some one brake in while I was out? I slowly walked into my house; there was a light on in the kitchen. I grabbed the closest thing to me, an umbrella and made my way to the kitchen. I crept slowly to the edged. On the count of three I will jump out and surprise him. One. Two. Three.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed

"AH!" she screamed.

She? Wait a girl? Why is a girl in my house? Eating in my Kitchen? I looked at her. And noticed something, She's naked.

" Hi." She spoke

"Um, one moment." I held up a finger and ran into my room. I can't have a naked girl in my house. I mean yeah that cool but. No. that is not right. There must be something wrong with her no self respecting or right minded girl would go into some stranger house naked and eat in their kitchen. I grabbed the first shirt I saw and ran out of the room back to the kitchen.


End file.
